Bray
Tribes – Mallrats Series Appearances - Series One , Series Two , Series Three Played by-''' Dwayne Cameron Bray is a pivotal member of the Mall Rats and the entire city. At the beginning though, Bray is very much an outsider - a loner who seems to do his own thing and has his own agenda. Cool, keeping himself to himself, Bray is the handsome eco-warrior who appears more comfortable riding his skateboard down the streets than he does mingling with others. But over time, we get to see Bray's many qualities and he becomes accepted by the Mall Rats who recognize Bray's positive qualities. He is tireless, passionate, wants to make the world a better place, he has a sense of justice, equality, and is always first in line to stand up against bullies whether they be those in the tribe like Lex, or greater threats like the Locos. Along with Amber, Bray is in the leadership of the Mall Rats. He, like Amber, is also a reluctant leader - he does not seek to be in power for its own sake but recognizes he has a role and responsibility to take the helm to change the lives of others. Bray is drawn romantically into the lives of those around him - from Salene to Trudy to Ebony, and there is always romantic tension between Bray and Amber simmering underneath. Bray is not a womaniser but just can't help to get involved in relationships - he is a deep and caring individual and his care is often misconstrued as romantic gestures. A hero figure, Bray is comfortable when the time requires action - but he is also intelligent too and recognizes sometimes you need plans and discussion. Being a leader brings with it many pressures and Bray's life is far from easy - especially due to the ghost from his past in the form of his younger brother, Martin. '''In Depth (spoilers for character developments over the seasons) Bray, a loner hoping for peace in the new world created in the aftermath of the virus, holds heavy secrets on his shoulders. He first comes across the then unnamed mallrats when he brings the heavily pregnant Trudy to the Mall. At first the tribe think of him as a loner, someone who skulks about the city and isn’t trustworthy to help them survive. When Lex kills Zoot in the mall, it comes out that Bray was his older brother, which the rest of the Tribe finds hard to accept at first. However they soon come to know Bray as a strong competent leader. He’s also something of a ladies man, having had a relationship of some scale or other with: Trudy, Amber, Ebony, Moon, Salene, Danni and May. However his heart truly belonged to Amber and after a rocky start the two managed to get their act together. But it was short lived, when an explosion on Eagle Mountain takes Amber away from him at the beginning of Season Two. Bray struggles with his grief, at first abandoning his Tribe but knowing Amber would want him to protect and lead them. After returning to the city, he comes across Danni and after a time, the two start a relationship. Together with Danni, they used their possession of the antidote to effectively stabilise the entire City, to create a Bill of Rights which would keep everyone safe, and to start a tribal marketplace where fair trading could peacefully take place. However this was another short-lived relationship, when the Chosen attack, Danni is taken and is assumed dead. At the end of season two, after an attack against the Chosen goes drastically awry, Lex and Bray are left for dead on the beach in a dune buggy accident. They however receive help form Ebony and along with Dal, are taken to a camp used by the Gaians where he finds Amber is alive and well, having lived the past year or so with the Eco people. Eventually the two once more are able to rekindle their love for each other and Amber becomes pregnant with Brays child. However steps in once more and at the end of Season three the two are banished from the city by Ebony. At the beginning of Season four, as Amber goes into labour, the Technos arrive and Bray goes missing. It was unknown whether he survived until the end of Season Five when KC, a prisoner in a camp himself, mentions that he saw Bray in the mines he had been forced to work in. Brays whereabouts are still unknown. Bray